A New Sonic Adventure Part 1
by MRGamer01
Summary: Since I noticed a lack of Sonic/Starfox on the sites I normaly post on like DA and FA, so I came up with a story to do so. Besides, Sonic and Starfox is a good combo right? Of course it is.


A New Sonic Adventure

The boring and cold rain continually fell on the dark grey stone of Krazoa palace, blinding all who dared enter. Krystal was still trapped inside her prison with five of the six Krazoa spirits flying around. Earlier, Fox and Sonic had come up with a plan to rescue Krystal. It was a big risk, but Sonic promised he couldn't possibly fail. The plan was simple enough. They would lure Eggman over to the top of the palace by laying out the seven chaos emeralds in the open. Eggman would bring his Egg Fleet in and swoop away the emeralds along with the other spirits in tow. As Eggman would reach for the emralds, Fox would fire a warning shot with his balster at Eggman and Sonic would quickly swoop in and snatch up the emeralds. Tails, Falco, and slippy would take two arwings and the Tornado X and take out as much as they could of the Egg Fleet. Of course, they would need to be in constant contact, so a comunications system was set up. Sonic wasn't to happy. He had an ear piece and microphone hang from his ear. But this was to finally stop Eggmanb and recue an innocent soul. They quickly set thier plan into motion.  
As planned, Eggman pulled his fleet towards the top of the tower. His radar was showinbg the emeralds were real and just sitting in plain sight.  
"Ooohhhh hohohohoho! Did they think they could fool me? Time for a suprise of my own!" Eggman slammed a finger down on a red button. Metal Sonic, reprogrammed and rebuilt to loook as he did from his own assualt, came to Eggman promptly. "Metal! Go out there and take the spirits first! With thier power, I can rival the power of the emralds in the event that pesky hedgehog manages to get the emeralds! Muwahahahahaha!" Metal's eyes glew red and he was off. The rain was nothing to Metal. A small group of robots followed Metal on the capture mission. The emeralds glowed brightly, almost threatening to use Chaos Control. Metal brought forth an idol found inside the temple and held it high. The spirits surrounding Krystal stopped rotating and flew to the idol. They rushed to it because it held a curse upon them. Krystal floated helplessly with nothing to protect her. Fox saw this and radioed everyone. The assault began. When Sonic got notice, he was looking at some of the inside. His last incounter with Metal Sonic had the fans destroyed.  
"Sonic!" screamed Fox. "Get moving! The plans have changed! Metal is taking the spirits and ignoring the emeralds!" Sonic didn't even respond and ran up the walls. He leaped from underneath the crystal prison hold the blue vixen. Sonic stood guarding the emeralds. Metal and Sonic were staring each other down. Metal gave the idol to another robot and took off faster than ever before. There was one last chance however, Tails and Falco were in place to attack, and quickly moved over to attack Metal. No luck. Both were taken down. The Egg Fleet pulled away with Eggman laughing. Sonic slammed a fist on the ground. Tails and Falco bailed and parachuted onto the stone structure. Fox was the most upset, feeling a sense of urgency to rescue the nameless fox.  
"Damn it! Metal got away! Tails, are you okay?"  
"Ugh, I'm fine. Now all we have is the Blue Typhoon and the Tornado. I'm still amazed Eggman didn't want the emeralds. Maybe he found a way to use the power of the spirits?"  
"He would be pretty hard to fight, huh Foxy?" Fox looked depressed. "Hey, come back to reality pal. We can still help her. Don't worry!"  
"Damn it Falco! We can't! That mad man took the spirits and ran off! Its useless. He can do whatever he pleases now." Everyone looked glum now. But soon Sonic remembered the Chaos Emeralds had a secret power. He walked over to Fox holding one and smiled. Fox didn't understand what the hedgehog had planned, but liked the look in his eye.  
"Alright! Everyone hold on tight! Time for Super Sonic!" The emeralds hovered in a circle around Sonic. Each revolution they spun faster and faster. Finally, a blinding yellow light enveloped him and a beam of light shot into the sky, seperating the rain clouds. The shee force of just using the raw power of the emeralds shattered Krystal's prison. Fox ran over to her in blindness. Lucky for him, she fell on the ground, and not in the hole. She looked at Fox with a relieved smile. Fox picked her up and they looked back at Sonic. He was floating in the sky with all the pwoer anyone had hoped for. Everyone was marveling at the spectacle. Super Sonic flew over to Fox and Krystal. He looked at Krystal with with a smile. She returned it. "Well, are you okay?"  
"Are you? Are you using the power of the Krazoa, or are you just like that?" Sonic just closed his eyes and smiled. He put his hand out to Krystal, and she looked at it confused. Sonic opened his eyes and pushed his hand a little closer and began to speak.  
"Y'know, I have this feeling I've met you before. If my feeling is correct, then you can help me return the spirits. The Chaos Emeralds and I can't do it all alone now." The blue vixen just smiled and leaned on the fox who had originally come to rescue her. Fox was liking it, and feeling odd. Sonic chuckled. "Alright then, lets get ready to do this. We'll show those creeps the real power of Super Sonic!" Tails leaped in excitement, Falco stood astonished at what the hedgehog had done, and Fox and Krystal stood confused. Sonic gave a nod to Tails, and blasted into the sky ahead, and soon into space.  
"Everyone! Come with me to the Blue Typhoon! We can watch Sonic from there!" Falco was brought out of his state when fox slapped him on the shoulder. Krystal trailed behind but stopped and looked back.  
"Hey, something bugging you?" asked Fox.  
"That Krazoa statue...something isn't right."  
"We'll worry about that later! Lets go!" Krystal turned and ran up the climb into the Blue Typhoon. Tails quickly hoped in the pilots seat and pulled into outer space.  
Upon Sonic breaking into space, he saw Metal Sonic absorbing the Spirits powers. He began to glow with a red aura. Eggman could be seen on the bridge of his newest Egg Carrier laugh hysterically. Metal was once again transforming into a monster. This time, Metal had taken the shape of a Krazoa's body, but still with a robot appearance. Sonic Charged a shot straight at Metal, but was sent flying onto the hull of the Great Fox. Rob and Peepy came to the bay window and saw the glowing hedgehog. Sonic zoomed away from the ship and stopped before landing a blow on the robot. He vanished. His plan this time around was to use Chaos Control. No luck. the Krazoa had a special power that allowed them to bend time. Sonic was caught at every shot he made. The Blue Typhoon rose into sight. Eggman saw them and fired missile after missile at them. Tails countered with speed and fired a powwer shot from the Master Emerald. Sonic heard the balst and got an idea.  
"Tails! Can you hear me?!?"  
"Loud and clear Sonic! Whats going on?"  
"I'll explain later. Listen, I'm going to charge up my light dash, then further charge from the Master Emerald and be fired at the spirit robot!"  
"But Sonic! Won't that overload your energy?" Sonic was already a spot of white light and was in the cannon. Tails ran to the Master Emerald room and prepared a shot. There was a long silence. In the time of silence, Krystal approached Fox. She hoped Fox could explain. She asked, and was met with the same confusion. Before Sonic came...It was all arwings and simply stopping other pilots hired by Andross. Now...Super powers? Laws of nature being broken in space?  
Tails slammed his hand on the button and Sonic shot out of the cannon like a ray of pure light. He hit Metal Sonic, but was sent flying back into the cannon. Sonic flew all the way through and landed on a hidden spot of Snowhorn Wastes. He became covered with snow, and his super power vanished. The emeralds, flew to their master, the Master emerald. Tails struggled and got everyone into a cramped fighter craft. They flew to the Great Fox. All the time, Tails tried to radio in Sonic, but never did...


End file.
